


Healing

by jadztone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Neville Longbottom, Community: hogwarts365, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, prompt 324
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadztone/pseuds/jadztone
Summary: Auror Neville Longbottom stops in at St. Mungo's to get treated for an injury he received in the line of duty. His job doesn't bring him any peace.  Oddly enough, being treated by Healer Draco Malfoy does.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 324 of the Hogwarts 365 challenge:  
> 1\. Peculiar  
> 2\. Tranquility  
> 3\. “while there’s life there’s hope”

Neville couldn’t help but think it was peculiar, this feeling of tranquility that enveloped him the moment Draco walked into the room. He already knew from the grapevine that Malfoy worked at St. Mungo’s, and remembered thinking to himself that if Draco Malfoy is a healer, then the war must really be over.

Ironic, since Neville was here now having caught a nasty jinx while chasing a dark wizard. The war might be over, but there would always be a need for aurors. Neville didn’t love his job, it was depressing to be faced with evil day after day. He supposed that was why seeing Draco filled him with peace. Here was someone who had walked away from it.

Draco looked tense when he saw Neville’s face. “Stinging jinx,” he murmured, swallowing hard. 

Neville nodded. “Got it in one, Healer Malfoy.” He attempted a smile, but the swelling prevented it.

Draco held up a bottle as he approached. “This will help.” He poured the potion into a small bowl, dipping in a cloth which he then gently dabbed at Neville’s face. It was soothing and it worked. Neville could see more clearly now, and his breath caught at Draco’s proximity.

Draco’s sleeves were rolled up, and when he placed the bowl on a table, Neville saw writing on his forearm. Surprised at his own audacity, he reached out and lightly touched the markings. “May I?” 

Draco froze a bit, then slowly nodded. Neville grasped his wrist in one hand, and with the other he pushed the sleeve up. They both shivered at the sensation of Neville’s fingers sliding across his skin, and he was momentarily distracted by the flush of pink on Draco’s cheeks. He looked down at Draco’s arm. The faint outline of the dark mark was still there, but tattooed over it were the words “while there’s life there’s hope.”

Neville’s face curved into a smile, and he shifted his fingers from Draco’s wrist to his palm, curving around until their hands were gripped together. He squeezed slightly as he watched Draco’s blush deepen. It would be inappropriate as his patient... but when Neville was fully healed, he intended to ask Draco out.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me gushing about Draco and Neville at dreville.tumblr.com


End file.
